


Heather

by ForiegnMoons



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Angst, F/F, Lesbian AU, Pining, Prom Night, Song fic, Unrequited Love, idk why I’m like this, im sorry again, it’s just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:00:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24657970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForiegnMoons/pseuds/ForiegnMoons
Summary: Crystal wanted to be the one to do everything with Gigi. They did everything together they were best friends after all. But one day that all changed because of one new girl...OrAnother angsty one shot that’s based off Heather by Conan Gray because it makes me cry
Relationships: Gigi Goode/Crystal Methyd, Gigi Goode/Nicky Doll
Comments: 4
Kudos: 42





	Heather

**Author's Note:**

> Ok hi I know it’s more angsty shit but it’s really the only thing I’m good at writing I’m sorry

DECEMBER 3, NINE MONTHS AGO

“Crys you’re shivering...” came a worried voice. Crystal turned around to see her best friend shedding her sweater. It was a tailored lilac garment, knitted and warm. It was so Gigi and it fit her perfectly. She pulled the sweater over her head and handed it over to Crystal. 

“No Geege! It’s literally snowing you idiot! You’re gonna get cold if you don’t wear it!” Crystal was trying to wave Gigi’s gesture away but secretly she wanted nothing more than to take it. Gigi thrusted it back at her, insistence clear on her face. 

“It’s fine Crys I promise. I’m not gonna get cold just cause it’s snowing. Besides, I have you here to keep me warm!” Gigi forced Crystal to take the sweater and nuzzled up to her. Crystal blushed furiously and hid her face by tugging the lilac sweater over her mousy red hair. Gigi snuggled back up to her side, resting her head on Crystal’s chest while they stood in the snowfall. The girls looked back up into the sky, watching the little cold white specks spiraling down onto their faces, clothing and hair. 

Gigi reached up tenderly and wiped a soft dusting of snow from Crystal’s tan skin. The softness and loving nature of the gesture made Crystal’s heart beat wildly out of time. She looked down at the beautiful girl clinging to her side. The younger girl looked back up at her, a large smile breaking over her face. Crystal leaned down ever so slightly, eyes fluttering lightly, but felt a tug forward. Gigi was away from her side and pulling them forwards toward her house. 

“Come on Cryssie! If we stay out her much longer I’m going to actually die!” The contact reassured Crystal of their bond which was bittersweet to the girl. The two girls had been best friends since third grade when a girl had been bullying Crystal for her wild hair and wilder personality. Gigi had swooped in and yelled at the girl who was bothering the Crystal. The blonde had crouched down and pulled a cookie out of her backpack. The offering was accepted gratefully and from then on they had been inseparable. 

The issue with their friendship was just that. It was a friendship. Crystal had always known subconsciously that she was in love with Gigi Goode, but she hadn’t really accepted it until eight grade when Gigi got her first boyfriend. He was a boy named Josh and he was nice enough but Crystal couldn’t stop thinking about how she wanted to hold Gigi like Josh did. Crystal was so obviously gay that you’d have to be trying to ignore it not to see it. Gigi was less obvious, but still pretty gay. Well, bi actually, but she definitely tended more towards girls than boys. 

The girls rushed through the quickly building snow, laughing like maniacs. Gigi threw the door of her house open and the two girls ran straight to the kitchen. The two were perfectly in synch, moving around each other like an old married couple. Gigi stirred hot cocoa and Crystal grabbed some chocolate chip cookies they had made earlier. Once their snacks were ready, they headed upstairs and into Gigi’s room. Crystal flopped back onto Gigi’s bed, reveling in the warmth and comfort from the blankets and the smell of Gigi. 

The blonde was standing by her closet, shedding what clothing she had left. Soon she was left just in her matching black bra and underwear. Crystal did everything in her power not to stare at how beautiful Gigi was. She had seen her naked plenty of times when they were changing, but it always hit her harder and harder every time just how much she liked her. The small Christmas tree in the corner of her room bathed Gigi in a small rainbow of multicolored splotches of lights. She pulled on a hoodie and threw some boy shorts on. She turned with a grin and sprinted at her bed. She flew off the ground and dove right in next to her best friend. 

Gigi immediately began to cuddle Crystal, slinging her arm over her waist and tangling their legs together. Her head fell right into Crystal’s neck, breath tickling the Latina’s skin. It took every single scrap of Crystal’s power not to kiss the other girl. 

“Mmmm you’re warm Crys. It’s so nice...” Gigi hummed happily. 

Crystal swallowed her anxiety and squeezed her best friend tighter. “Thank you for lending me your sweater. But you gotta get off so I can change and give it back to you.” Gigi shook her head and whined. 

“Keep it Cryssie.” She muttered. 

Crystal’s eyes widened. “No Geege I couldn’t! This is so nice, it would be wrong to take it!” Crystal stammered. 

“No Crys. You have to keep it. It looks better on you then it does on me...” muttered Gigi as she trailed off. Before Crystal could even respond, Gigi was snoring lightly at her side, just how they had many times before. 

‘Holy fuck,’ Crystal thought to herself in the dark room. ‘I’m so so screwed. God if only she knew how much I like her. I don’t know how much longer I can take this...it’s literally torture! Well it’s fine I guess, just another year and a half...’ Crystal’s thoughts faded out as she fell asleep too. 

——~——

NINE MONTHS LATER

“CRYSTAL ELIZABETH METHYD!!!” A familiar voice screamed her name and she whipped around. A huge smile overtook her face as Gigi all but jumped into her arms. “Ugh summer was so long!!! It’s been so long since I’ve seen you!” Gigi squeezed Crystal tighter and tighter. Crystal laughed and hugged her back. 

“It’s only been like a month Geege! Besides, you got to go to New York for that cool internship! That must’ve been so cool!” 

Gigi’s face lit up at the mention of her internship. Ever since they were little Gigi had wanted to be a designer and Crystal happily supported her every move. Sometimes Crystal would design patterns or designs and Gigi would incorporate them into her clothing. The two stood in the hallway of their high school chatting excitedly and catching up on the month they’d been apart. 

“Ugh New York was so busy all the time! I mean it was great but it was just nonstop! I don’t know if I could live in a place like that. There’s just so much...” Gigi’s attention was pulled away from the conversation suddenly, her blues eyes fixated on something else. 

“Geege? What’s up?” Crystal asked, waving her hands in front of Gigi’s face. The distracted girl grabbed her hand and pushed them away lightly. Crystal followed Gigi’s line of sight and saw it fixated on a stranger. The new girl walked down the hallway, drawing all the attention to herself. She was either completely unaware of it or completely unbothered by the attention. She was taller than either Crystal or Gigi and statuesque like Gigi. She had long blonde hair that fell around her face in perfect waves. Her eyes were a grey-blue color that twinkled in the light. 

She looked around, surveying the new terrain and the new people near her. Her eyes danced around under her long black eyelashes, and eventually landed on the two girls. Her eyes stopped looking around and settled in Gigi. The two made eye contact and it felt like time came screeching to a halt. Both Nicky and Gigi were intrigued by the other, completely forgetting the third girl standing there. Crystal looked from blonde to blonde, not missing the way they looked at each other. It made her stomach turn and made her vaguely queasy. The idea of Gigi looking at someone other than herself with that level of fascination made her sick. 

The new girl eventually kept walking after giving Gigi a long look and a slight wink. Crystal watched her best friend’s pale skin flush a deep red. She turned to Crystal, eyes still watching the other blonde walking away. Her eyes were hazy, as if she was in a dream and she only looked back at Crystal once the mysterious new arrival had rounded the corner. 

“Holy fuck Crys...she’s gorgeous...” Gigi’s words were light and breathy, a tone of exhilaration lying underneath the fascination. Crystal shrugged in a non-committal way, still staring at her best friend. 

“Yeah she’s okay I guess...” Crystal shrugged, hiding her face behind the door of the metal locker. The bell pinged loudly in four short bursts, signaling the time to go to class. “Come on Geege we gotta go. We’re gonna be late to class!” The two girls scurried off to their first period History class and settled into their desks in the back of the classroom. The other girls in their friend group rushed over and the girls shared stories from their break. Jan and Jackie has gone to Miami for a week, much to everyone’s surprise since Jackie’s mother was notoriously strict. Jan’s energy was just as vibrant as ever, and Jackie served as the perfect foil to her. Jaida shared a story about meeting some guy who she thought was great until he asked her if she wanted to see his bag of human teeth. Heidi and Widow has stayed back and worked through the summer with Crystal. 

“Ok class, I’m glad you all missed each other, but now it’s time to get back to work!” Their teacher, Ms. Visage, walked into the room and placed a stack of text books on her desk. The class let out a collective moan of disappointment at the idea of heading straight into work mode. Before Ms. Visage could continue, the door flew open again and the new face stored confidently through the door. 

“Ah pardon, is this the classroom of Madam Visage?” A thickly accented voice came from the new girl. Crystal’s mouth dropped open in shock. 

“Are you fucking kidding me?! She’s French too? What next can she shit gold?” Crystal muttered to herself. 

“Did you say something Crystal?” Asked Widow, a question she clearly already knew the answer to. Crystal shook her head and snuck a glance at Gigi, who was just as entranced as she had been the first time she saw the new girl. 

“Yes I’m Ms. Visage. I assume you’re the new transfer yes?” The new girl nodded in affirmation. “Good,” continued the teacher, “please introduce yourself and then take a seat.” The girl nodded again and turned to face the classroom of students 

“Bonjour! I am Nicky Doll. I am from Paris France and I moved here over the summer. Thank you for having me!” The girl’s introduction was simple but weirdly charming. Before Crystal could make another unfair judgement, Nicky had picked up her bag and headed right back towards the group. She settled into and empty seat right next to Gigi. Ms. Visage began her lesson and Crystal tried to pay attention. She really did, but the whispers of Nicky and Gigi introducing themselves to each other drowned out any chance of that happening. 

The girls were conversing secretively so as not to draw attention from the teacher. Crystal’s stomach twisted with jealousy. That used to be her whispering with Gigi. Why wasn’t it her? Why was Nicky more interesting then her? It was like Gigi was mesmerized by Nicky. It was plain to see for anyone around them. Before Crystal could interrupt their conversation, the bell rang again and the sound of chairs screeching against the linoleum floors pulled her back into reality. 

“Gigi darling where is class 103?” Nicky drawled, fishing a schedule out of her bag. 

“Oh I can just show you! It’s close to where I’m going. Bye Crystal, see you in fourth!” Gigi didn’t even turn around when she said goodbye, leaving Crystal alone in the room, confused and saddened. It felt like her heart was being ripped out. Dumbfounded, she walked off to class with the rest of the stragglers. 

——~——

EIGHT MONTHS LATER

“Are you sure I look okay?” Gigi asked, nervously running her hands over her baby blue dress. She had spent months making it for senior prom and she had never looked better. The fabric was beautifully designed into the outfit, little pink highlights integrated seamlessly. She looked radiant. 

“You look beautiful Geege.” Crystal’s words were sincere, but her tone was solemn. Ever since they were little they had agreed to go to senior prom together, but ever since Nicky and Gigi had started dating, their promises didn’t seem to hold much meaning anymore. Of course Gigi had asked Crystal if it was okay, and while Crystal told her it was, deep down she was exactly the opposite of okay with it. Crystal wanted to be the one standing under the disco ball slow dancing with Gigi but it wasn’t going to be her. She had accepted that, but it didn’t hurt any less. 

On their way out the door, Gigi grabbed a sweater for their walk. It was pretty just like most of the things the blonde owned were, but it didn’t scream ‘Gigi’ to Crystal. 

“Geege where’d you get that? I’ve never seen it before.” Crystal’s question put a slight bounce in Gigi’s already peppy step which served as an answer she didn’t want to hear. 

“It’s Nicky’s. She gave it to me last week on our way back from dinner. Isn’t she just so sweet?” Gigi’s doe eyes were sparkling with admiration, causing Crystal to roll her eyes at her friend. 

“Yeah she’s super amazing. She’s basically god isn’t she?” Crystal said sharply. The sarcasm was missed by Gigi who sighed happily and told her best friend that saying Nicky was god might be going a little far. 

“It’s just some polyester...” Crystal muttered snakily under her breath, the comment going unnoticed by Gigi, who was off in her own world again. Crystal ignored her for the rest of the ride to school, which also went unnoticed by the blonde who was thrumming with excitement. 

“Well come on Cryssie! If we don’t go now we’re going to be late and you know how much Nicky and I hate being late.” Crystal bristled at ‘Nicky and I’. When had it stopped being her and Gigi? Why had it stopped? Crystal knew when and why but she chose not to admit it to herself. The moment Gigi and Nicky had locked eyes on each other she had lost her. It hurt her but she knew it was true. 

~

The school gym was decked out in shining silver decorations, balloons and streamers lining every wall. It looked so different from the normally beige walls and distinct sweat smell. It was almost pretty but something was missing for Crystal. Actually it was more of a someone and she couldn’t really be counted as missing if she was there. And boy she was there. Standing under the low blue lights, Gigi was dancing to a slow song with Nicky. They looked perfect together. They were both so beautiful and elegant, it only made sense they would be together. 

All Crystal could do was watch miserably from the sidelines. Everyone else in their friend group had scored a date, and Crystal had been fine going alone originally. She didn’t realize how badly it would hurt to see Gigi with Nicky. Nicky stood with her, holding her hands. 

“I used to hold her hands...” Crystal whispered sadly. When had things changed so much? They still talked of course and they were still close but a wedge had been driven between them. An obnoxiously beautiful and charming wedge. Gigi wrapped her arm around Nicky’s shoulder and pulled her closer. Closer and closer until their lips touched together softly. It was so full of love and trust, Crystal felt the air leave her body. Her eyes welled up with tears that threatened to fall at any second. The room felt cold and unwelcome. Crystal stood up quickly and ran from the room. Nobody noticed her absence. 

The redhead threw the bathroom door open, tears now blurring her vision so far that everything was blurred blobs of color. She placed her hands on the sink and leaned over. Warm and salty tears streamed down her face and her body caved in to the sobs that emanated from deep inside herself. She wanted to hate Nicky. She really wanted to be able to hate her but it just wasn’t possible. She was such an angel and everyone loved her. She was kind to everyone she met, funny and smart. But still, she kind of wished that Nicky had never left France. Wished she’d never set foot in their school and ruined her friendship. 

Her crying was now becoming loud and erratic, arms and legs shaking as she sank to the floor. The cold tile felt good on her flushed skin, but it didn’t distract her from her heartbreak. She knew that Gigi and Nicky loved each other but seeing them display it made it so much harder to live with. Crystal desperately wiped away the tears that were still falling as the door swung open. From her place on the floor, she looked up to see the absolute last person she wanted to see then. 

“What is wrong Crystal?” Nicky’s voice was soft, but to Crystal it felt jagged and rough. She balled her fist under the excess fabric, hiding her anger from the French girl. 

“Nothing is wrong Nicolette.” Crystal spat out resentment seeping into her tone. Nicky drew back, stunned at the weaponizing of her own name. 

“No Crystal something is really wrong I can tell-“ the attempt at comforting the redhead was cut off quickly. 

“YOU WANT TO KNOW WHAT’S WRONG NICKY?!” The normally sweet and mild mannered girl exploded at her friend. Nicky’s stunned expression. “You’re what’s wrong. Everything in my life that’s wrong is your fault.” Crystal rose to her feet, drawing closer to the still stunned girl. They weren’t quite level in height but Crystal certainly tried her best to seem intimidating. 

“Crystal...what do you mean I am what’s wrong? I thought we were friends?” The hurt in her voice normally would’ve shut Crystal’s anger off, but once the anger had bubbled over, there was no stopping the torrent of words. 

“Ever since you got here Gigi hasn’t loved me. Why can’t you see it Nicky? She doesn’t love me like she used to. All she ever talks about is you and it kills me inside.” Crystal’s hands were clammy and she tried to wipe them off on the fabric of her dress. Nicky’s expression had moved over from sunned to confused. 

“Crystal I am not understanding what you mean? Gigi still love you, you’re her best friend.” From the waver in her voice, even Nicky knew the words weren’t true. Gigi obviously still love Crystal, but even an outsider to their little bubble could see that things had changed. 

“Ever since you came here, Gigi hasn’t been the same. You’re all she talks about and all she cares about. You’re not my friend Nicky. Actually I hate you. I hate you because I’m in love with her. I’m in love with Gigi. I always have been and I always will be.” Crystal had begun to cry again, leaving Nicky unsure of whether to try to comfort her or to let her speak. The words hurt her. She really thought Crystal was her friend, but to hear that not only did the Latina hate her, but she was in love with her girlfriend was hard. She wanted to cry and ask why, but somehow she couldn’t find it in herself to be angry. 

“All I wanted ever since we were little was to be with her but you had to come in here with your stupid face and your stupid accent and be charming and shit. I mean, why would she ever even kiss me, I mean look at me I’m not even half as pretty as you are!” A rash smile had spread on Crystal’s face, her eyes were dancing wildly. It was hard to tell if she was laughing or crying anymore. 

“Tell me Nicolette what does she mean to you? Go on tell me!” Crystal insisted. 

“I- she means the world to me Crystal. I love her, you know that. What does this have to do with anything?” Nicky’s voice held a slight tremor in it which was unusual considering how confident she normally was. 

“Okay then, so you understand how it would hurt to lose her don’t you? That’s how I feel Nicky. I lost her and I can’t get her back because it would destroy her. If I left or if you left, it would destroy her. So all I can do is sit here and watch you two be happy while I just have to stand there. It’s fine though. It’s really fine!” Crystal had calmed down and was standing completely still in front of Nicky. Her make up was smeared from crying and her nose congested and runny. 

“She just likes you better. I can’t change that, but god Nicky, I wish I was you...” the last words fell from her lips before she could even stop herself. They were the words that Crystal had always refused to say to herself or to anyone. She never fully admitted to herself how badly she wanted to be Nicky until that moment. She wanted to be the one to hold Gigi’s hand and kiss her under the sun. She wanted to be the one to fall asleep with her and wake up with her in the morning. She wanted to be the one to walk down the aisle with Gigi because she was wildly and madly in love with her. But the day that Nicolette Doll had appeared, was the day those chances left for good. 

“Crystal, I don’t know what to say...” 

“Don’t say anything Nicky. I don’t want you to say anything. Just go back. Gigi is probably getting worried.” Crystal pushed past the blonde girl and rushed out the door. She pulled off the heels Gigi had leant her and dropped them on the hallway’s floor. She didn’t care if she had to walk home barefoot, she just couldn’t stand to be in them anymore. 

“Crys....?” A familiar voice sounded from behind Crystal. She froze on the spot, forcing herself not to turn around. She knew if she did she would loose it again. 

“Crystal what’s wrong? Where are you going?” Gigi’s voice was clear in Crystal’s mind, but she didn’t stop walking. Gigi kept calling out to her, but she tuned her out. Pushing over the school doors the cold air hit her like a punch to the face, but she was too stubborn to go back inside. A hand grabbed hers in an attempt to stop her. Crystal stopped walking away and wrenched her hand back. 

“Crystal what is wrong with you?!” Came Gigi’s worries voice again. Crystal just shook her head slowly and threaded her hands through her hair. 

“Nothing Gigi. It’s nothing. Just go back inside and enjoy being with Nicky.” There was an unusual bite in Crystal’s tone which caught Gigi off guard. 

“But Crys-“ 

“Goodbye Gigi.” Crystal said, voice beginning to break. She kept facing away from the confused girl behind her, walking away into the night. 

“Goodbye Gigi Goode...”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments/ Kudos are very welcome :) I promise I’ll upload the next chapter of my other fic some time in the next week ❤️


End file.
